


then so pure

by elumish



Series: Werewolves 101 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then so pure

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Nous Vous Protégeons. It's the scene immediately following the death of the rogue.

Stiles is tired.

He’s been tired for days, weeks, what feels like months, ever since there was a dead body in the woods and he dragged Scott out there because he wants to know things, he always fucking wants to know things, and he should just stop, shouldn’t he, he should just fucking give up on wanting to know things because it always gets him in trouble, and things are twisting in his head now, fuzzy-sharp, haloing around the edges with too much saturation in the middle and he wants to sleep but if he sleeps he’ll never wake up again.

There’s pain, too, but the pain is almost secondary to the tiredness, the sheer exhaustion, the kind of exhaustion where you’re too tired to keep your eyes closed but can’t figure out if they’re open, like blinking yourself awake and not being able to figure out what direction you’re sleeping in even though you always sleep in the same direction.

And something twists again, and there is a face over him, golden eyes the only sharpness in a field of blur, and there is a mouth shaping words and Stiles can’t hear over the rushing in his ears, and that’s always the thing, isn’t it, rushing, like water, except this is all blood, all of it, sticky against his skin, and he thinks it’s drying, or maybe that’s something else flaking off of his skin, maybe that’s just his skin sloughing off so he’s just made of muscle and bone, bare, raw, nerves exposed to the air, and he can feel them, every nerve, every brush of air, every twitch of grass below him, and he’s going to die.

He’s going to die.

It’s a soft thought, somehow, in the middle of agony, because everything’s over, everything’s done, and he’s so tired. It’ll be just like falling asleep. Like soft falling asleep, blankets pulled up over his shoulders and his head on a pillow, the room just warm enough. He’s so tired.

And maybe he deserves it, too, because he has blood on his hands, a person’s blood, and he had put knives in a man’s chest, flipped them between ribs and hit ribs and hit muscle and there’s blood on his, there’s blood on his hands, and at least it’s not on Scott’s, because Scott was never supposed to have blood on his hands, because Scott is good, and if Stiles dies for Scott it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other scenes you want to see? (I'm writing the wedding but don't know when I'll finish it.)


End file.
